Gentle Beast
by SoulFeather852
Summary: Loki is King and Asgard falls into fear. The only side he shows is cruel and bitter. When he aqquires a new servant she begins to see the more gentle, kind side of him. However this beautiful young servant may hold a secret that could end Loki's reign forever. Violence/ Sexual content and MAYBE some rape in later chapters. NOTE: the image for this story is my drawing of Ana
1. Chapter 1

**Okay! So this is my first story that is gonna be multiple chapters and I promise I will update it as frequently as I can! **

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own any Marvel characters! (but that would be awesome!) However I DO own Ana because I made her up :3**

**NOTE: This story takes place when Thor is banished from Asgard and whgen Loki is King. (a very HOT king...)**

Gentle Beast

~Chapter 1~

"I'm sorry your highness! I'm sorry!" A young servant wailed. She had disatisfied the King in such a primitive way, but Loki was feeling more of a bitter man than usual that day. Sitting high on the throne Loki narrowed his piercing emerald eyes and rolled his finger nails on the arm of the throne. The servant girl was being held by her arms, her feet barely touching the floor, by two husky guards dressed in black armour. Her face was drenched in tears, red with fear and her upper lip began to tremble.

Revealing his face from the shadows, Loki stood from the throne, his horned helmet gleaming in the setting sun. "What is your name servant?" He asked, his voice was low, intimidating. His gaze never left the girl's trembling face. "M- Maura sir." She stuttered. Loki's mouth creeped into a wicked smile. "Well, Maura, you have commited the crime of handling my scepter. Now, only the King can handle the scepter." He said in a playfully evil tone. "Do you deny it?" He asked. Of course this was not a high crime, it happened often in fact, but Loki had a craving to kill someone. "Answer me servant!" His voice thundered. Maura cringed and she began to cry again.

Loki was beginning to feel annoyed. He sighed and waved his hand for her to be taken away and executed. The guards began to drag her away. "No! No please! Y- yes! Yes I did it! I admit it your grace! Please!" She wailed. "Guards stop." Loki commanded. He suddenly evaporated and appeared right in front of her. "Look at me." He almost whispered. The girl was so frightened she was about to scream again. "Look at me!" Loki sneered. Her small head shook upward. Loki grasped her face in his hand and whispered, "I commend you for confessing, you have bravery. But, unfortunately you performed this crime on a rather bad day." He let go of her and slowly turned his back to her. "You see, I am not feeling quite like myself, and I have the strong urge to just... kill someone with my own hands." Loki smiled wickedly to himself.

He heard the girl gasp, her voice trembling, "P- please your highness. Please don't do this." She cried. It was hard to make out between her crying and her trembling gasps. Loki turned to face her again. Bending his knees to come eye level with her, he placed his forefinger under her chin. Her cries grew more desperate as she stared frightfully into those evil emerald eyes. "Oh my dear, but I'm going to." He smiled. Faster than the blink of an eye, Loki grasped her head with both hands and snapped her neck. Instantly she was dead, her body falling limp. Loki stood and began to walk back to the throne. He suddenly stopped and growled over his shoulder, "Burn it." The guards made no hesitation to drag the corpse out of the throne room.

Once the heavey doors slammed shut, Loki made his way back to the throne. He slowly sat down and leaned back, satisfied. The urge to kill was slowly dissipating, but he needed one more kill. Suddenly a small voice in his head began to scream, "Idiot! Murderer! Isn't one enough? Stop before you go mad!" Loki groaned and held his head. "Shut up." He spoke to himself. "HA! You know you can't ignore me! I am the only shred of common sense you have left! It's because of me that you even have that sliver you call your sanity!" The voice cackled. Loki could not stop the voice from ranting. He just sat there and closed his eyes, trying to shut it out. For a moment it was silent. Finally. "Nice try pretty boy." The voice snickered. "ARRRGGGG!" Loki shouted in complete frustration. "I have dealt with you for years the least you could do is shut up for at least a few days!" He stood and shouted to himself which would look very strange to an onlooker but thankfully the throne room was deserted. "You want me to go away for a few days? Fine! Let's see how well you hold onto your sanity 'my king'." The voice mocked. "Go ahead!" Loki shouted. His voice echoed through the room. He was waiting for the voice to say something else, but instead there was silence. _Had it gone_? He thought. He stood there in silence... nothing! He finally shut it up.

He sighed in relief and sat back down on the throne. _Finally, _he thought, _that dreadful thing will be gone for a few days. _He sat back and closed his eyes. The he realized something, "Oh dear, I'm going to need a new servant. I'm short one now." He stood and shouted so the whole room shook, "GUARDS! FIND ME ANOTHER SERVANT!" He knew there were guards right outside the doors, but he enjoyed shouting.

He was the King, he did as he pleased.

**Sorry it was kinda short but i had to introduce how Loki is going to be for a bit (cold, bitter, and oh so EVILLLL) **

**Chapter 2 is already being written! Ana is coming into the picture! :D Stay tuned!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter 2! Much longer than the first one i assure you. Enjoy! :)**

Gentle Beast

~Chapter 2~

Sif stormed into the dining hall and slammed the door. "That sick bastard!" She shouted. Fandral, sitting at the table, rolled his eyes. Volstagg did not seem to hear Sif's rage through all of his obnoxious chewing. Hogun was silent, waiting to hear yet another rant about Loki. "What did Loki do this time?" Fandral asked. Volstagg scoffed, "Come now Sif they don't call him the God of Mischief for nothing. You can't always get frustrated when he does something terrible. And you can't stop it! It's inevitable!" "This time it's different Volstagg! He has really gone mad this time!" Sif cried. Hogun sat up eager to hear.

"Oh? And what is that?" Fandral asked. He was rather curious to hear this. "He killed one of his servants with his bare hands for sport!" Sif cried. The Warriors Three were appalled. Fandral couldn't help but ask, "And how do you know this?" Sif let out a gruff sigh, "Give me a smidge of credit Fandral! Do you think I would lie about this?" The three men gave each other a funny look as if saying, "Well... yes." Of course she would lie about something as horrid as this, she hated Loki with the highest passion.

Sif became even more infuriated than she already was and shouted, "Listen to me you thickheaded men! The guards informed me! They were ordered to burn her dead body. A poor young girl! Burned!" Volstagg, Hogun and Fandral believed her now. With the look of anger and fear on her face she couldn't be lying. They knew she was telling the truth.

Hogun fell silent again and Volstagg and Fandral exchanged disgusted glances. "That insane man. What kind of person would do such a thing? And for sport?" Volstagg held his head in grief. Fandral could not believe how far Loki had gone to reach satisfaction. Sif finally sat down and hung her head.

Hogun, after much silence, cleared his throat and Fandral gave a nod. "Sif." He said in a serious tone. Sif looked at him, hoping to hear what she wanted to hear. "We've been thinking, and we've come to a conclusion. We think we should try, ourselves, to bring Thor back." Fandral said knowing Sif would be estatic to hear it. As he predicted Sif's eyes widened and a smile replaced her frown.

She missed Thor greatly, probably more than Loki claimed he did. He didn't miss him, he may love him but he certainly did not want him back. Loki was loving being King. He was thriving off the glory and Sif wanted nothing more than to run him through. Bringing back Thor would put an end to his reign and hopefully his life. At least that's what Sif wanted. "My friends," she finally said. They looked at her. "Let's bring our real King back."

* * *

After hours of waiting, Loki decided he would find another servant himself. His incompitent guards were taking much too long. _It shouldn't be this hard to just find a young girl and call her my servant,_ he thought angrily. As he walked out of the throne room he noticed something strange. All of the guards were gone. "Guards!" He shouted but no one came to his call.

He began to feel threatened and skeptical. He slowly reached for his dagger which was strapped to his back. Assuming the possible enemy was not near he began to walk towards the main doors, his hand still touching the dagger.

His steps were slow, light and his eyes darted all around him. He could feel something was watching him, or someone. He suddenly stopped in his stride. Swiftly he turned around and grabbed a figure by the throat! He knew there was someone there! Slamming the figure against the wall he unsheathed the dagger and held it against it's throat.

It was a girl! No, a young woman. A _beautiful _young woman. Dark brown hair, long with large curls cascaded over her shoulders. Frightful, bright blue eyes stared into Loki's cold emerald eyes. She squirmed in his hand making small wimpering noises. A strike of pity filled Loki as he deicided to put her down.

Falling to the ground the girl held her throat, panting from fright and lack of air. "Who are you?" Loki asked her while studying her trembling figure. _Good, _he thought, S_he is already trembling. _It was important to him for new faces to be frightened in his presence right away. God he was evil and just the thought of it made him grin.

The girl looked up at him. She slowly stood as tall as she could. She was so much shorter than him! Loki looked at her up and down. The faded blue frock she was wearing had long sleeves which stopped at her small wrists. There was a loop of fabric that was attached to her middle finger on both hands. The frock laced up in a corset fashion down her chest and stopped at a thin roped belt which tied in the back. The frock was also tight, accenting her curves and small waist. It draped to the floor conceling her feet.

Loki's eyes moved to her chest. Her shoulders were completely visible, for the frock fell past them. His gaze moved to the silver embroidered v neck line. And that was not all he was staring at.

"Excuse me?" The girl said snapping Loki's gaze back to her face. "My name is Ana. I've been escorted here to be the King's new servant." Escorted? She must have been rather important to be escorted to Loki. Perhaps that is why all of the guards were missing. But why would _every single_ guard have to escort her? Loki shook away the thought.

Loki found this a wonderful opportunity to play a trick. "The King is not here at the moment." He lied. "He is out on business. Once he returns I'm sure my- HIS- guards will show you to the throne room." Nice catch.

Ana gave a slight nod, "Thank you sir." Her voice still had a sense of fear although it seemd she was slowly forgetting that Loki had almost killed her. She looked to her feet and turned to walk away. "Wait!" Loki said grabbing her arm. "Sir I do not know who you are but please release my arm." She said as calmly as she could. With a surpirsed look on his face Loki released her. On that rather awkward note, she walked away.

The grin on Loki's face was so big he began to ache. Looks like he will be seeing her again very soon.

* * *

Ana was astonished at her first few minutes in the palace. If that's how her life was going to be from now on she wanted out. That is not what she signed up for. Then again it wasn't even her decision to be a servant. She wasn't even from Asgard. Her clan, Bavalia, was dying. Her father, the clan leader, sent her to Asgard to save her which was strange considering that Asgard was an enemy to her clan. _Maybe that's why my brother-!_

"Miss!" A voice called from behind which interrupted Ana's thought process. Ana whirled around to see three men and a woman walking toward her. They were dressed in fine battle attire.

As they approached Ana gave a small bow. "There's no need for that my dear, especially for a lovely flower such as yourself." Fandral flirted, gently lifting her hand to his lips, his eyes never leaving her face. Ana blushed. Volstagg rolled his eyes and slapped Fandral in the back of the head. Ana laughed softly as Fandral rubbed the growing bruise.

Sif stepped forward and knew exactly who she was, "You are King Loki's new servant aren't you?" She asked. Ana nodded, "Yes I am." The friends exhanged glances. Sif placed her hands on Ana's shoulders, "Listen to me, be careful. The King is an insane, cruel man. If you do anything to displease him you WILL be killed." Sif said. Ana's already big eyes grew even larger. They could tell she was scared but since she was already named his servant she could not turn back.

Suddenly a guard came down the hall. "Excuse me, Miss Ana?" The guard asked looking right at Ana. The Warriors Three and Sif froze and held their breath. This is it. "His Highness King Loki requests your presence." The friends gave Ana a we- are- right- behind- you look. Ana took a deep breath and followed the guard to the throne room with the friends following close behind.

**Heehee what a sly man that Loki is ;D That's chapter 2! I certainly hope you like it and chapter 3 will be up in a while. NOTE: i am going on a trip for a week and will not have my labtop with me :( BUT i shall be writing every day! **

**Stay tuned my fellow fan fiction-ers! :D bye bye for now! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everybody! IM BACK! :) I wrote up to chapter 5 so i am going to be updating this story all week! I cannot believe that my story is already up to so many followers! :) Thank you so much to those who have favorited my story and are following it! (reviews are appreciated as well!) Without further a do here is** **chapter** **3! **

Gentle Beast

~Chapter 3~

Laugh. That's all Loki could do. Not only was the trick he pulled over Ana decieving but it was also much too funny for him to let go. He could not wait to see the look on her face when she saw he was the King.

As he sat on the throne awaiting her arrival he snickered to himself. _I am such a snake_, he thought to himself.

He suddenly heard the large doors opening. His laughter stopped. He reached for his helmet and placed it on his head. Leaning back in the shadow of the throne he conceled his face. _I won't let her see just yet. _

The doors opened revealing the guard and Ana following close behind. "Your Highness may i present the young lady from Bavalia. She is to be your new servant." The guard said stepping aside allowing Ana to walk past. She took small shaky steps. She was so nervous. He gaze was planted at her feet until she decided to have a quick look around. She felt even smaller than she already was! The throne room was enormous. The ceiling was very high and the walls were slightly curved, making the size of the room seem larger. It was all built in gold. Too add to the glorious architecture, reflections of rainbow shards from the bridge splashed on the walls from what little sunset there was left. Ana had never seen such magnificence, such majesty. She was certainly glad that she decided to look up.

Her gaze landed on the throne. There he was. Sitting high above them all was the King of Asgard, and she was to be his servant. She could not make out his face, he was too far in the shadows. _How mysterious, _she thought. She did, however, see a shadow on the wall of large curved horns. _From his head? _She thought widening her eyes. She certainly hoped they were not from his head. _Well that would at least explain why he was deemed evil at least._

Ana did not realize she was frozen right in her tracks, staring at the King's frightening shadow, until she was lighty nudged by the guard, "Keep walking." His tone was rather rude and Ana shot him a quick glare but proceded towards the mysterious figure.

The Warriors Three and Sif began to follow Ana. _I can't believe she's really going through with this, _Sif thought. _If only she knew how evil he was. _

The guard notcied the friends walking toward Ana and he stepped in front of them, "The King has requested the prescence of only miss Ana." His voice was intimidating but not nearly enough to scare Sif away. "We promised her we would be by her side. Let us pass guard." "I am sorry but his Highness does not wish to have you near him at the moment." "Do you have any idea who we are?!" Sif growled stepping up to the guard. He leaned his face into Sif's and sneered, "Not being requested by the King." Sif scrunched her face in frustration and was ready to strike him down, but Hogun grasped her arm, "Be calm Sif. Please." Sif kept her gaze on the guard, narrowing her eyes, but she stepped back.

Ana glanced over her shoulder at the friends. She wanted them to be there with her, but she knew she was now alone.

Loki watched her come closer, his body tensing keeping him very still. He carefully studied her, her movements, the way she dressed and the way her curls bounced around her shoulders.

For a short moment he felt his tense body relax. He let it fall limp in the throne. For once Loki felt... relaxed. Somehow, watching her every movement made his body ease. He felt pleasently confused staring at her. She seemed so far away from him and he felt all of the activity around him shift into slow motion. _What is this? _he asked himself. It was like he was in another place... with only her.

For a short second Ana's gaze turned up to him, locking into his own. Bright, blue pools of crystal...of ice! Loki felt his body tense again. The image before him snapped back to reality. What had just happened to make him tense like that?

Finally he abruptly raised his hand. Ana stopped. "What is your name?" Loki asked. He tried to disguise his voice as best as he could. He spoke lower than he usually did.

"Ana your Highness." _As if I didn't already know that. _Loki thought. It was rather ironic since Loki was having the greatest time with this trick and Ana was quivering with fright.

"Now Ana, my guards tell me you are from Bavalia. Is that correct?" Loki asked. Ana nodded. Loki shifted in the throne, the light revealed his chin. "As I recall , Bavalia is a great enemy of Asgard, and yet, you come to be _my_ servant. The _King_ of Asgrad." "I realize that is true your grace but y-you see my home is...dieing."

Loki softly gasped after hearing those words. The Bavalian race was always so strong. Asgrad almost lost a battle to them a long time ago when Loki was much younger. What could have possibly happened?

"What happened?" Loki asked, his tone changing, becoming more gentle. Ana looked up at him, finding it hard to explain. The friends were shooting each other glances of confusion. _Is Loki possibly... caring? _Sif thought, but she quickly shook away the thought. Loki caring? You couldn't put the two words in the same scentence.

Finally Ana said, "My father, the clan leader, fell ill you see and..." Ana's voice trailed off. Tears began welling up in her eyes. She quickly looked to her feet wiping them away, "Forgive me your grace, please allow me to continue." Her voice cracked.

Loki could see it was becoming hard for her. Suddenly it happened again, the shot of pity hit him again just as it did when he was holding her by the neck. _Why?! This damn feeling?! _He thought, but he couldn't help but feel sorry.

"My lady you do not have to continue... if you do not wish to." He said, but his voice was his own. _Damn. _

As his voice touched her ears Ana recognized it right away. She looked up at him, her eyes red with tears, "Show me your face."

The guard stepped forward and shouted, "How dare you a mere servant order the King!" This was their chance! The friends ran past the guard and knelt by Ana's side. The guard unsheathed his sword and began to charge at them. Volstagg stood and ducked from the blade. Fandral quickly unsheathed his sword and collided with the guard's.

"Enough!" Loki shouted. The guard and Fandral instantly paused. "But sir-" The guard began. "Shut up." Loki demanded cutting him off. The guard backed down and put his sword away. Fandral backed away but his sword remained at his side.

Ana's gaze never left Loki's figure despite the commotion that went on behind her. "Reveal yourself." Ana demanded again, pushing her voice louder.

Loki slowly removed his helmet and gradually stood from the throne. As soon as the light hit his face Ana shouted, "You?! B- but your were-!" "Yes the one who tried to kill you." _Not surprising._ Sif thought. To Loki's delight Ana was very surely surprised, but for whatever reason she became angered. "Y- you tricked me!" She shouted. "Oh calm yourself. It was but a mere playful gesture." Loki said with a scoff. Volstagg leaned to Hogun, "See? Mischeif!" Hogun gave a smirk.

Ana did not know what to say back to him. All she could do was try to brush off this "playful gesture". _What kind of King decieves his subjects? What a strange man. _Ana wanted to go home. She wanted to see her father again. Her father! She shouldn't be here, she should be with him, taking care of him. If he dies then the whole clan with fall apart. She had to save them somehow. Even if it meant carrying out the order her brother gave her. She would do anything.

**There is chapter 3! Hope you liked it! Does Loki really care? Hmmmmm... Chapter 4 is going to be up soon! **

**Stay tuned! :3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here it isss! :) Chapter 4! I am SOOOO sorry this took so long. I got a job and ive been busy with the start of the senior year! Hope you guys like this story. I am so thankful for the many followers :) ENJOY!**

Gentle Beast

Chapter 4

"Guard, please take miss Ana to her chambers." Loki said leaning back into the shadows. The guard noddd. "Yes your Highness."

For the life of her, Ana could not stop staring at Loki. It was as if she was mesmerized by him. The way his jaw moved when he spoke, the pale color of his skin and those eyes. Those haunting, bright emerald eyes. A cold chill moved up and down her spine everytime those eyes met hers. "Come miss." The guard was right next to her. She jumped at bit not realizing his presence before hand. The guard took her arm but Ana jerked it away, "Do not touch me." She said almost whispering, her gaze turning to the floor. She turned away from Loki and began to walk towards the doors.

The warriors three watched her walk past them. Fandral noticed a silent tear roll down her cheek. _Such a beautiful face... To be destroyed by sadness._ He thought. He wanted to follow her but Sif caught his arm and slowly shook her head. The guard followed closly behind Ana until they both disappeared from the room. The door slammed shut.

Sif turned her enraged gaze to Loki. "You monster." She growled. "Endulge me Sif. I did not force her to finish obviously tragic story of her clan, so in what way does that make me a monster?" "_You tricked her!_ She's just a child!" "A child?! Ha! She is no child." Loki laughed. "Do you not have at least a shred of goodness left in that black hole you call a heart?!" Sif shouted. A low growl built up inside of Loki. At that moment he wanted to rip her head off.

Fandral, Hogun and Volstagg could not believe the words that came out of their companion's mouth. Sif never dared to say those things to Loki's face.

Loki slowly leaned forward and locked eyes with Sif, "Oh? Feeling daring tonight are we? Well what a coincidence... Because I am too." He sneered with a smile. "You will not touch her!" Volstagg shouted stepping in front of Sif. Hogun took place beside Volstagg. This was it. They were finally standing up to this lunatic.

Loki burst into a maniaical laughter. "This is a joke, isn't it? You honestly think it is wise to try and stop me?" Fandral had had enough. He stood next to Sif and the friends made a wall. "We can certainly try." Hogun said narrowing his eyes. "Oh I am going to enjoy this." Loki growled to himself.

Quicker than a mortal breath Loki evaporated. The friends jerked their heads to every wall and corner of the room. "Come out you coward!" Sif shouted. Appearing behind her, Loki struck Sif in the back. She stumbled forward but caught herself and swung her sword around to strike Loki. We wasn't there! "Be wary!" She cried. They stood back to back to back looking everywhere, swords drawn.

The tempature began to shift. Becomming cooler, then freezing cold. Sif could see every breath she exhaled! "W-what's happening?" Fandral shivered. The walls of the room began to freeze! A sheet of ice creeped down the walls and onto the floor, moving toward them! "Stay strong!" Volstagg bellowed. The sheet stopped right before the friends' feet. They could barely move. Loki evaporated right in front of Sif, only... he wasn't himself.

Blue skin, like ice replaced his pale flesh and blood red eyes were where the shards of emerald used to be. The look of terror on Sif's face made Loki beam with joy. "F-Frost Giant!" She cried. The others were took shocked to find words. "I do hope you like the cold. I plan on keeping it this way." Loki said. "You bastard!" Volstagg shouted. He was about to step on the ice but Fandral held him back. "Fandral! Let me go!" He shouted. "I would stay, like a good little dog, if I were you. One touch of my ice and, well, you can say goodbye to warm sunny days." Loki chuckled. "What is to happen to the servant girl?" Fandral asked. His voice had a hint of desperation and Loki noticed. "Ah! Concerned are we? Do you fancy her Fandral?" Loki snickered. Fandral felt head rise in his cheeks. "Well in that case maybe I should... Torture her myself." Loki said cracking a knuckle.

Fandral wouldn't have it! Ever! He would never let that snake of a man lay a finger on her. A loud battle cry burst from his chest and he launched himself toward Loki, raising his sword. "No Fandral!" Hogun cried. In one swift move, shards of liquid ice shot from Loki's raised hand straight to Fandral. He froze in mid air.

"No... NO!" Sif cried, he scream shrill. Her knees grew weak and she collapsed. Volstagg caught her before she hit the ice. He cradled her as she wept. "I think I will keep him there as a trophy, no, more like a symbol of what happens whe you royally piss me off." Loki growled. "Now get... out." He said in a dark, low whisper. A small path from where the friends were standing cleared to the doors. Hogun began making his way out, not looking back.

Volstagg hauled Sif to her feet. She wanted to say something, she wanted to strike him down or spit in his face, but alas she would end up like her friend. _We will free you Fandral, then we will kill him once and for all. _She thought. With one last hateful glare, Sif and Volstagg followed Hogun out of the room.

Loki was evil. So evil that he knew he was never going to change. He did not wish to change. Being evil was too much fun.

* * *

"These are your chambers." The guard said opening a large, rustic, wooden door. It seemed as though Ana's chambers were located in the hall of a dungeon. The walls were cold and made of dark grey stone. The beautiful golden walls faded further back up the long hallway. "Do all servants stay here?" Ana asked, the gloom of the hallway eating away at her. "Yes. All of King Loki's servants reside down this hallway. Now if you would please step inside you will find all of your clothing already there." The guard said stepping aside.

Ana walked into the room. It definitely felt more welcoming than the gloomy hallway. The floor was finished with grey and black stones. A large carpet woven with dark green thread with a golden boarder covered the floor, touching the foot of the bed. The bed was a fairly large size with a faded brown comforter and off white sheets. The head board rested against the wall. The walls were stone as well. Ana thought it was welcoming at first but the stone floor and walls made her feel like she was in a fancy dungeon cell.

A large rustic chiffarobe stood tall next to the bed and a small wooden dresser with a mirror stood directly across from it. Ana walked over to the chiffarobe and opened the doors. The creaked they made was awful and she immediatly covered her ears. Once they swung all the way open she looked inside.

All of the clothing was there. She only wore dresses so it wasn't much. Her clan wasn't the wealthiest but every so often the richer clans would send each family a chest with luxurious clothing. Each clan in the realm looked after each other. Unfortunatly when Bavalia began to fall the rich's cares for it began to dwindle. Nothing was sent, no food, clothing or supplies.

Ana hated the rich. She wished death upon them all and he she was being a servant to the richest man in the realm. The only reason she was sent was so she could get on the King's good side so he would send provisions to Bavalia. At least that's what Ana's older brother Folkvar told her. Folkvar was the only sibling who actually stayed behind to take care of father. Everyone else left Bavalia to live their lives.

He was a wonderful brother but some part of him wanted blood. He wanted nothing more than to see Asgard fall. Somehow it was stuck in his mind that it was Oden's fault of Bavalia's decline, but everyone knows that their father let it fall.

Folkvar's hatred was another reason why Ana was sent. She was given a terrible order that she did not want to carry out. She knew that Asgard had nothing to do with Bavalia's tragedy. Ana violently shook her head. She could not think about Bavalia. She now had to focus on the new challenge at hand: being a servant to a deranged enemy King.

**Chapter 4 ladies and gentlemen! A little more background on Ana and Bavalia. Chapter 5 will hopefully be up soon. (depends on work and homework!) Loki and Ana have their first (short) time alone! Reveiws are appreciated :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey Guys! I am back! Senior year is wrapping up (which is why ive been soooo busy!) Thanks so much for all of the favorites and follows! I will be writing more often now! sooo without further ado: here's chapter 5!  
**

Gentle Beast 

-Chapter 5-

Darkness fell upon Asgard slower than Loki wanted it to. He never slept at night. For a man who is called the God of Mischief and who is more than likely the most cruel man in all the realm, he had quite a number of nightmares. Dreams of darkness, torture, and death. Surprisingly he did not enjoy any of those words when they were happening to him. Ever since be ascended to the throne, his sanity slowly began to unfold. All of this new found power was beginning to go to his head. Each night his dreams would turn to evil and toy with his mind. Each night his insanity would grow, his madness would rise. The last thing he wanted was to lose his mind. Perhaps that is what is conscience was trying to say. "I am the only sliver of sanity you have left..." he repeated out loud.

Loki leaned back in his woven chair. His room was dark, the only light was coming from the moon. He did not wish to go to sleep. He could not risk another dream. He sighed heavily and placed his forefinger and thumb on the bridge of his nose. He paused a moment, stood from the chair and slowly walked out of his room and slammed the door.

* * *

Loki made his way outside to the gardens of Asgard, a crisp breeze stroking his face. He quite enjoyed Asgard at night. The pools of clear water were black in the darkness but the light from the moon cascaded down on the water's top giving it a beautiful glimmer. It was a sight Loki enjoyed observing.

Even though Loki did not realize it, somewhere under all of the cruelty and hate, there was a shimmer of good.

He was too blinded by hate for his "father", power, and the effort to keep that power to see it.

* * *

Above, on a balcony atop the tallest tower, Ana was watching the sky. She felt very far away from home, she did not know these strange stars. She felt too far away from Folkvar, from father. "Father.." she whispered out loud. "I know you cannot hear me, but you musn't give up father. Please, hold on..." her voice trailed off as she tried to choke back her tears.

Ana's voice traveled down below and tickled Loki's ears. Swiftly, he turned his gaze upward and saw Ana with her face buried in her hands. He felt his heart sink slightly and wondered what was wrong. (What is this? This feeling again...)

Once Ana composed herself, she turned and walked back into her chambers. Loki heard the door close and he was debating whether to go up and see what was the matter. He quickly shook his head a the thought and continued with his walk.

Ana dropped her self down on her bed and closed her eyes. She welcomed sleep, she needed it desperately but she could not bring herself to doze off. She began to sweat, her anxiety for her father growing. She closed her eyes for only a moment when her father's dieing face flashed behind her eyelids. She quickly sat up and cursed to herself, "Enough of this!" she hissed. She rose from the bed, clutched onto her black robe and walked out of her room.

* * *

It was much too cold down the hallway where the servants were kept. Then again, they were only servants, why would they receive special treatment?

Barefoot and cold, Ana walked across the golden floor, under a high archway, and out to Asgard's courtyard. Ana pulled her robe closer to her body as the chilly wind grazed her skin. The courtyard was beautiful. There were flowers everywhere; at her feet, on the walls, and on the trees. In the center of the courtyard stood a beautiful golden fountain. The symbol of Asgard was welded on the top of the fountain and crystal clear water was pouring out of the top and the sides. The moon shined on the water giving it a lively sparkle. Ana was mesmerized.

Not far away, Loki was walking under the archway. His gaze fell upon Ana. At first he did not know who the figure was, but once he saw the ringlets of brown hair, he knew.

As Ana looked at the fountain she reached out to touch the water. She suddenly found herself cupping the water and taking large gulps. She did not have a drop to drink since she arrived. She kept taking gulps, lapping it down quenching her dry throat. "Beautiful isn't it?" A low voice came from behind. Ana gasped so loud she almost chocked. Water fell from her lips as she whipped around to see Loki's concerned face. She placed her hand on her chest and coughed violently. "Gods, are you alright?" Loki asked reaching to help. Ana slapped away his hand, "I-I am fine. Just don't touch me." She sneered. Loki took a step back, his eyes narrowing.

As Ana calmed down and her coughing ceased, Loki gave a small smile. "Forgive me, I did not mean to startle you." He really didn't. The smile was still there. "I-It's fine... Really." she managed to say between breaths. Loki held out a hand for Ana to take, but she shied away, shaking by his presence. "Please my lady, be calm." Loki said in the calmest voice he could muster. Ana wanted to be calm but she kept thinking of what Sif told her about him. However, the smile that was stretched across his face made her push away the thought.

(That smile..) She thought.

Ana took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. "There, do you feel better?" Loki asked, still smiling. Ana nodded slightly, turning her gaze back to the fountain. "To answer your question before, yes; it is quite beautiful." "My fath-" Loki stopped himself. "Oden made it." His voice lowered. Ana did not seem to notice the pause. "Oden? You mean the former King?" Loki felt heat rise. "Yes. He had recently fallen into the Oden Sleep which is why I took the throne. It is the deepest he has fallen." Ana was not entirely sure what he was talking about but she kept to herself.

The two stood his silence for a few passing moments. Ana felt so uneasy next to him, but he did not seem to be trying to scare her now.

"Care for a walk?" Loki finally asked gesturing his hand toward a path in the courtyard. Ana hesitated a moment to even respond. She was a bit startled at his sudden politeness after he had tricked her. (Relax, just take the kind gesture and do not question his politeness. For all I know this is very rare for him) She thought. she finally nodded and walked first.

The two walked slowly down the path. Words could not describe how awkward Ana felt walking next to the King of Asgard, alone, at night. They walked all the way to the edge of the lake and Loki could sense how uncomfortable she was. What he said next he had no control over. "I apologize if I made you upset today in the throne room. I only wished to know what had happened to a once powerful clan." "I do not get asked that very often, it was difficult at first. If you wish to know I could tell you." Ana said. Loki could not help but smile again, "No. I believe I will survive." Ana gave a small laugh.

As they kept walking, Ana became more and more comfortable near him. (Could Sif have been a little off?) She thought. She was not seeing the cruel, evil Loki. She was seeing his other side, whatever it was.

* * *

Making their way back to the palace, Ana had told her entire life story to Loki. She told him how she was the youngest and smallest of her family, how she was teased and always expected to do more than she could. She also told him why she was sent to Asgard. The tragic story of her clan slowly began to come out, but she stopped when she got to how her father fell ill. Loki knew he was not going to hear past that part, so he told himself to forget about it.

They reached the archway and Ana could not believe how high it was. Her head leaned backward all the way around so she could see the entire arch. "Not used to large architecture are you?" Loki chuckled. "Not at all. Your kingdom is beautiful." Ana said pulling the corners of her lips into a smile. Loki had never seen a servant smile so big. Suddenly Ana gave a small yawn. Loki laughed, "It is late. Shall I walk you to your room?" "Oh no it's fine I-" "Please, I insist." He pressed on. "Well alright." Ana said following him inside.

"I would have you go alone but being as you are new here it would be right for me to accompany you back. You could get quite lost in here." His voice was serious. Ana nodded slowly. Loki led her down the long, cold hallway and turned to her, "Which is yours?" he asked. Ana stepped in front of his and pointed to a large, rustic wooden door. "Here." she said pushing it open. "Well, thank you your grace for the walk. I was in much need of that." Ana said looking at her feet. "It was my pleasure my lady. To speak the truth I needed it greatly as well. Sleeping for me is almost non existent." Loki said almost as a whisper. (How did he know I could not sleep?) Ana thought.

"Well goodnight your Highness." she said giving a small bow. Loki gave a smirk and turned away. "I will have work for you tomorrow." He said walking away. Again, it was in a serious tone. "Until tomorrow then." Ana said to herself stepping into her room. She leaned her head out of the door to see him walking away. She leaned back in and closed the door. She sighed and put her back against the door, suddenly her eyes widened and she could not help but ask herself out loud, "What on earth just happened?"

**There ya goo! Hope you guys enjoyed their first alone encounter! :D more will be coming as soon as I get it down on paper! Reviews are appreciated! Thanks again guys! ~Alexa**


End file.
